


Flower Crowns

by Blueberryrock



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryrock/pseuds/Blueberryrock
Summary: Blue visits Steven in a flower meadow and Steven show Blue what a flower crown is and Blue goes to show Yellow.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> That's basically it, this idea came to me when I saw a post on Pinterest about how to make a flower crown and my mind immediately thought of Blue Diamond wearing a flower crown...so I may or may not have drawn her wearing one after this...
> 
> This little drabble of mine will be up on my Tumblr as well as the pic. Please enjoy and leave a kudos, they're free!

Blue Diamond sighs, taking in the earth's sun warm rays. The meadow's flowers aren't a very comfortable cushion but it's worth it to spend time with Steven.

Blue turns to her side at the sound of rustling in flowers. "What are you doing Steven?" Blue watches Steven pluck all of the white flowers around him.

"I'm makin a flower crown out of these daisies," he lifts it for her to see. She squints to see it, it's only half a circle of delicately tied flowers.

"It looks lovely," Blue smiles and watches him weave more flowers to the crown.

"Too bad none of these flowers are big enough to make you one," Steven mutters as he finishes his crown, he places it on his head and finds that it fits wonderfully.

"Hold on," Blue hums, she closes her eyes and feels her gem glow faintly. She opens her eyes and her hand immediately moves to her head, she feels the petals of her own flower crown and grins.

"Wow," Steven gazes at her dark blue flower crown, it contrasts beautifully with her light hair. "It looks awesome Blue!"

Blue turns so she is now laying on her stomach. "There is this planet that Yellow had set out for me too, erm, colonize that has these big beautiful orange and pink flowers that are as big as my head. But that was after we blasted this planet, and that planet reminded me too much of this one and I couldn't go through with it."

"I'm glad you didn't, that sounds like a cool planet," Steven says with a small smile.

"It's beautiful, they have these trees with brown leaves and rainbow sap that are taller than us and these bird-like cat things," Blue explains as she describes more of the planet.

"Now I really wanna go there," Steven smiles and lays down on his back. Blue watches him lovingly, his mannerisms are so similar to Pink but so different at the same time, they stay in their positions until the sound of a warp pad breaks their silence.

"Oh shoot, what time is it," Steven gasps as he pulls out a small rectangle from nowhere. "I've gotta go Blue, I didn't realize how late it got."

"No worries," Blue smiles as she hears Pearl calling out for Steven. "You better go before she gets worried."

"Got it, see you later Blue," Steven waves goodbye as he starts running towards the warp pad.

Blue lays there for a few minutes, debating on if she should call down her ship or stay here longer in the peaceful meadow.

She decides on the latter and rests her head in her arms, enjoying the warmth from the sun and the cool breeze.

When she opens her eyes, she finds a small brown earth creature with large horns laying next to her. When she slowly looks around she finds more of the same creature without horns.

"Hello," she whispers and reaches out to stroke the little animal, surprisingly it doesn't move. "How long have you guys been here?" She hums.

"Unfortunately, I have to leave, Yellow will we worried if I stay here too long." She continues to stroke the animal until she pushes off the ground and stands.

Blue stretches to her full height and sighs, calling her ship down from orbit. Sadly it scares off the little animals as a large blue orb surrounds Blue and takes her to the ship.

She hums a song as she slides into her chair and raises her arm and commands her ship to rise out of the earth's atmosphere. Blue sets the ship in homeworld's direction and leaves the ship in autopilot.

She enters her chambers that are in the heart of the ship, the plush bed in the middle of the bare room beckons for her to lie down and rest, although that's what she has been doing all day.

Instead of laying down, Blue decides to sit down and lean on one of the many pillows and do some work while she waits for her ship to take her home.

-

When Blue finally arrives, she beelines straight for Yellow Diamond's side of the palace. Forgetting that she still has her flower crown on, she nods at passing gems as they say hello.

She gleefully strolls down the long corridors, moving out of gem's way as she passes. Blue finally reaches large yellow doors with beautiful swirls in the shape of vines on them.

Blue presses her hand against the diamond sized panel and opens the doors. Yellow's room used to be so bare, with only a bed and a desk, but now it's full of beautiful furniture.

"Yellow?" Blue steps into the room, allowing the doors to close behind her. She looks around the room to find it empty. 

"Are you in here?" She asks even though she knows the room is empty.

"In here," Blue's gem twinkles only for a second when she hears her lover's voice calling from the room attached to this one. "Give me a minute and I'll be right there."

Blue nods and moves to sit on the comfortable bed that's next to the door. She watches the door with excitement, waiting for Yellow to step out. When she does Blue immediately drinks in her presence.

Her armor is glistening in the sunlight from one of the many windows around the room, Yellow's eyes capture her own, their color is like topazs in the afternoon sun.

"Sorry about that, I was just polishing my armor," Yellow says taking the seat in the bed next to Blue. "How was your trip with Steven?" Her eyes softly watch Blue's face.

"With was nice, he showed me how to make one of these," Blue says, gesturing to her flower crown. "And I told him about that one planet you step up for me, the one with the large flowers and the trees that are as tall as White."

"Oh, the one you named the garden? I hope you know that it's not a very creative name," Yellow smirks as Blue rolls her eyes.

"Yes, that one. I'm thinking that next time I could take him there, it's not that far from earth," Blue says as she moves closer to Yellow, making their thighs touch. "I bet those flowers would make a pretty nice crown."

"They probably would," Yellow nods and leans into the touch.

Blue gets an idea, she looks at Yellow, trying to decide if her crown would look good on her. She reaches for her helmet and pulls it off, revealing the soft pale yellow locks underneath.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Yellow watches her suspiciously as Blue puts the helmet in her lap.

"Relax, " Blue takes off her crown, not caring about her now messed up hair, and places her crown on top of Yellow's head. "There, it looks wonderful on you."

"Really?" Yellow raises on if her brows, okay so maybe that shade of blue clashes with her hair, but it still looks nice on her.

"Okay–" Blue takes the crown off of Yellow's head. "–Maybe the shade was a bit off, but it looked nice."

"Here hold on," Blue watches as Yellow looks over Blue's flower crown then her gem starts glowing very brightly. "There, now we're matching," Yellow grins and places Blue's crown on her unfixed hair.

Blue looks up at Yellow's hair, nestled in her pale golden locks is a flower crown bigger than her own. It's made of large orange and yellow flowers that have tons of petals.

"You look gorgeous, my diamond," Blue murmurs, making Yellow heavily blush.

"Thank you, my love," Yellow grasps Blue's chin and pulls her into a kiss. Her mouth molds perfectly onto Blue's, the breakaway smiling.

"I should call Steven and ask if he knows what flowers these could be," Blue thinks out loud, noticing the look Yellow gave her she quickly adds. "Or, I could kiss you more and call Steven later."

"I like the last one," Yellow says before pulling Blue into another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I want a flower crown but all that grows are buttercups and bluebonnets...and they are dead after a week...either way I hoped y'all enjoyed it and thanks for reading! (Tumblr link blueberryrock.tumblr.com)


End file.
